Melody
Summary Melody (センリツ, Senritsu) is a Music Hunter who is a companion of Kurapika and is also a part of the Nostrade Family. Having listened to a single movement of the violin solo part of the Sonata of Darkness she was deformed. Her goal is to find the sheet music for the Sonata and get rid of it so that none suffer the same fate. She is currently the bodyguard for Prince Kacho Hui Guo Ruo. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C Name: Melody Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Music Hunter, Royal Bodyguard Powers and Abilities: At least Peak Human Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Emitter), Enhanced Senses (Hearing; She was able to hear a whisper from hundreds of meters away. Her hearing is capable of discerning one's emotional state, tell if they're lying or telling the truth, hearing conversations from hundreds of meters away, detect if a person is being manipulated, tell their gender and differentiate between hundreds of people), Biological Manipulation (Her music can alleviate fatigue and cure diseases), Sound Manipulation (Melody is able to play songs with various effects), Social Influencing (Her music is so enchanting that it can instantly calm an agitated Dalzollene and a furious Kurapika. When she pours her heart into a performance, it will make everyone completely oblivious to anything happening for 3 minutes), Curse Manipulation (Through the Sonata of Darkness which is said to be composed by Satan, whoever plays it or hears it will be horribly cursed) Attack Potency: At least Street level (As a Hunter she should have been through many physical challenges in the Hunter Exam. Should be superior to Leorio Paradinight and early Gon Freecss.) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Is able to keep up with Kurapika to some extent.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street Class Durability: At least Street level Stamina: Presumably very high (In the Hunter Exam, people go through many physical and mental challenges which require extremely high stamina; for instance running 80 kilometres and then continuing onto the next activity without rest) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with Nen techniques, higher if her music is broadcast through a medium. Her ability can work on thousands of people even if her music is broadcasted. Standard Equipment: Flute, Mosquitone Device Intelligence: Above Average. She is a proficient Hunter, as she was successful in retrieving an item in order to pass Dalzollene's test. Later on, she was deemed capable enough by Kurapika to guard a prince of the Hui Guo Ruo family. She is an extraordinary musician, as even without her Nen ability, she is able to astound people with her music. Weaknesses: Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users